1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to monitoring of critical environment rooms and more specifically to a room monitor for critical environment rooms having a second display for disclosing the condition in a room.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
The prior art discloses monitoring of room environmental factors, such as humidity, pressure, temperature and lighting in a room. The monitoring is done with a controller and a display. The controller has multiple inputs for the connection of sensors and multiple outputs for the connection to control devices. The controller will also provide alarms, when the room environmental factors exceed the limits of a range. The information from the inputs and outputs may be displayed on a screen. Information for configuring sensors and control devices and setting limits is entered through a keyboard, which is connected to the controller. The prior art does not disclose the use of a second display, which displays who may enter a critical environment room or if it is safe to enter the critical environment room. Further, it appears the prior art does not disclose the use of touch screen monitors for the entry of limits concerning room environmental factors of a critical environment room.
Accordingly, there is a clearly felt need in the art for a room monitor for critical environment rooms, which provides a second display for disclosing the condition of a critical environment room and utilizes a touch screen display for the entry of data.